Son of Sol
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: No Information
1. Chapter 1: What Happened

**Disclaimer: **All Characters, Ideas, Settings, Elements and Mythology of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, are the sole property and creations of Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino. All Other Non- Avatar and Korra characters, ideas, setting, elements and Mythology are my own inventions.

**(!)** _"Just an Experimental 5 part Short Story. 1500 words or less."_

**Music Inspiration –**_"Nowhere to Go" _By: Night Jewel

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: What Happened<strong>

_177 AG – Year of The Rat_

**Friday**

_9:00 [Night]_

**Ruby Apartments, Republic City**

"Two years after The battle with Kuvira and her forces ended. People of Republic City and The United Republic Nations celebrated. They celebrated the end of Kuvira's surrender, her ambition to unite all peoples and nations under her tyrannical rule cleverly disguised at first as a humanitarian cry for Unity. Although her methods were questionable, her reasoning was not. Also to come out of the battle with Kuvira, was a new Spirit portal which opened up in what used to be Downtown Republic City.

Then there was The wedding of Varrick and Zhu li. While during the wedding, I had caught up to Korra who looked ever so beautiful in the southern water tribe formal attire that she wore for the wedding. I had told her that no matter what, I would always be there for her. And I truly meant it. After that wedding...i got no word that she had left the city. Not even a goodbye.

I asked around for someone to tell me where Korra had gone. I asked Tenzin first, naively believing he would tell me. But he didn't, he didn't tell me. Everyone appeared to be hiding something from me. Not just from any random anyone but only from me. i quit trying to ask, Then the Gods took mercy and good O' Bolin and Opal, who was pregnant with their first child finally approached me one evening after I was done working.

We sat down in the small living room of my Studio. I offered them something to drink, Bolin took a small amount of alcohol, Opal had none. Bolin looked terrified, almost unable to stay put on the couch. His troubles and shakiness were quelled when Opal placed her hand on his. Then he told me, told me what was told to everyone to keep secret from me.

Korra and Asami had left the physical world to take a "vacation" in the Spirit World. Korra and Asami told everyone to not tell me where they went and what developed between them in those two years Korra was away and sending Asami letters. What kind of person did they take me for, what on earth were they so afraid of that they had to tell everyone not to to tell me. Hearing the words _"Love," "Romantic,"_ and _"Relationship" _come out of Bolin's mouth to describe what Korra and Asami felt for one another didn't have any initial effect on me.

Only after My Brother and his Fiance Opal had left my apartment, did I realize that I was angry. I felt betrayed, I felt sadness. I was jealous and all my emotions were going off all over the place. Like they were firing out of a chasm that had ripped open from the pit of my soul. Each one had fought the other to take full possession of my mind and body. I should be happy, sad, angry, cold, warm. Forgiving, vindictive, hurt. I didn't know, I honestly didn't know. Each emotion was a type of predator pulling at my limbs and face, each one vying for total control with jaws, claws, tentacles, tails and madibles.

I chose not to go to work when I had to go. People would call me on my phone day and night. My boss left me messages reminding me I had to come to work. Bolin had called, he also left me messages telling me to come visit him. I was so lost in my mind that i missed the birth of my nephew. Tenzin finally called, he said he wanted me to come over to talk to him. What was there to talk about. I already knew what everyone else had knew for over two years. He was the first one I went to to ask where Korra had gone. From the phone calls, to messages being left on my answering machine and finally to my land lord banging on my door telling me I owed him rent and back rent. Noise, that's all it was, Noise. And how do you drown out Noise? I've thought about it for a while. But doing it would doom me to an afterlife of cold, dark sadness.

I came to accept that I didn't care. I Loved Korra so much. But she did not want me, she wanted another and I _had_ to accept that. If it was predestined all this time, if I was just a stepping stone among many that lead her to happiness; then I should feel honored that I at least had the chance to love her to an extent and for her to love me back. When it finally came to sleep, after many hours and days and nights of not sleeping; I couldn't fall asleep.

I never trusted meds, but I needed to sleep or else. I took the sleeping pills swallowed them with some water, and had a dream the moment my mind finally drifted off to sleep.

My dream was a rapid collection of fast forwarding images I had since the moment I met Korra till the last time I spoke to her. A blinding light came over my dream, enveloping me and taking me to a location not spoken about since Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko visited in 100 AG. I saw a pyramid, a sun setting behind it and a sun rising between two mountains facing one another. I was lead into a beautiful chamber with a golden, glowing egg. Holding that egg was a slender, beautiful tan skinned girl with long black straight hair.

She wore a two part dress which was comprised of a cropped tube top with red and black flame designs on it. This exposed her cleavage and her stomach to me. Below her waist she wore a black and red Breech cloth over black shorts with red flames on their hems. Her eyes were a haunting golden like the sun. In her hands she offered a Sun stone egg to me and uttered the words _**"...Son of Sol. Deliver us from The Coming Darkness."**_ The background changed to show a dragon mural located somewhere on the island. A halo of dragon fire surrounded this girl who became Me. I held up the egg and it became one with me.

The Portals are going to close, and when they do, The Age of The Avatar will End. Like a constellation coming to an end. And it will start the 1000 year vigilance of The Son of Sol. I woke up, sweating, almost falling out of my bed. I knew where had I had to go. I wasn't going to get any better staying here, it was time to go. If she could leave without saying goodbye, so could I, right?"

And Go he did. Mako packed all the things he would need for this journey to the Sun Warrior's City. He took one more look at his studio and closed the door. He locked the door, and kept the key inside of the key hole. Stacks of letters were at his door, letter which he grabbed and turned to ash by raising the heat in his hands. He turned at a corner, the sound of his footsteps disappearing.

But just on the phone, minutes after leaving his old life behind, a message came in on his answering machine.

"_Mako. Hey...it's me Korra. I've been meaning to talk to you...call me when you get this back..."_ a call he would never pick up

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 2 <em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Signs

**Disclaimer: **All Characters, Ideas, Settings, Elements and Mythology of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, are the sole property and creations of Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino. All Other Non- Avatar and Korra characters, ideas, setting, elements and Mythology are my own inventions.

**(!)** _"Just an Experimental 5 part Short Story. 1500 words or less. _Here's Part 2._"_

**Music Inspiration -** "_**A Thousand Cherry Blossoms"**_ [Cover by _Kagamine Rin and Len_]

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Signs<strong>

_177 AG – Year of The Rat_

**Saturday **

_8:00 [Morning]_

**Ruby Apartments, Republic City**

"_I know you must be pretty angry with me Mako. I just want to say that... I'm sorry. That was a horrible thing to do. I was just so worried that you might lose it when you discovered about the one I've come to love. You are still my friend, and know that I will always cherish those memories we had and made close to my heart. I'm coming over tomorrow, we need to talk. Rather, I want to talk. OK well, I've been talking way to long...bye."_

Korra, Asami, Tenzin, Bolin and Meelo all stood around a small round table where Mako's phone and answering machine rested on. Meelo searched the missing Ex Detective's bedroom area, always the curious one, he was bound to find something soon.

"And you're certain he looked fine when you and Opal told him about me and Asami, Bolin?" Korra asked.

Bolin took a seat on Mako's couch and rested his hands on his laps.

"He didn't looked bothered when I told him about you two. It was like he was just listening to another witness explaining to him about a crime scene or revealing details about a committed crime. He didn't come off as...weird. That's not him. I think he just took a little break to go who knows where."

"Still, even if you say that he's not the kind to just act weird. Where is he? Where did he go?" Tenzin, asked, staring at Bolin.

"I don't know. It's been two years since we hung out together. We talked over the phone, sure. But who knows what kind of people and things he's met and known in that time."

"_Guys Look! I Found Something!"_ Meelo shouted excitedly. The gang went over to the bed area and watched Meelo pull out stacks of paper which were too heavy for the young Airbender. He collapsed under the weight of the papers.

Asami took a hold of one of the papers and saw what appeared to be ink blots. Everyone grabbed a piece of paper and tried to figure out what Mako was doing while he shut the whole world out.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

_5:00 [Evening]_

**Fire Nation Ferry Terminal, The Fire Nation**

Mako arrived to his ancestral home late in the evening after leaving Republic City in hopes that he could find this new calling in life. The moment between when he learned of Korra and Asami's relationship, to the point where he was at right now, it all seemed like a blur. In fact, he couldn't recount what exactly happened when he was back home. Perhaps it was his mind's way of keeping what little control he had in his powers, from leaking out.

However, when Mako arrived to The Fire Nation Ferry Terminal located north on the mainland. He asked for a trip to the ancient sun warrior's city. But the old woman at the ticket booth, told him no one except the fire lord was allowed to visit the ancient city. A small attempt at trying to flirt with a woman thirty years older than him, got him nowhere except getting slapped and yelled out to leave the booth.

Mako looked around and didn't see anyone who might want to help him. Or that could help him, except for one person who was leaning against a pillar. Whoever they were, looked to be a fishermen wearing a straw hat that had a red veiled that closed around and covered their face. Mako exhaled some air and went over to the unknown person.

"_Excuse me, sir-"_

"You looking to reach the Ancient Sun Warriors City? I can take you there. Under one condition."

"_Condition? Yeah sure."_

The fisherman removed his hat, and Mako nearly stumbled back. It was no fisherman, it wasn't a man. It was that same drop dead gorgeous Sun Warrior girl he saw in his dream. She approached Mako, took his hand. They felt warm.

"Protect us all from the darkness."

"_What darkness, what exactly is this darkness?" _he asked, still holding her hand.

"Something from another...world threatens this one Mako. Only you can stop it, with the help of Sol."

"_Sol?"_

"The Last Baby Dragon. My name is Mi-Hi in case your wondering."

"My name is Mako-" Mi-Hi chuckled, Mako had forgotten that she already knew his name. Mako's cheeks flushed red as he followed Mi-Hi to her boat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>R<strong>**uby Apartments, Republic City**

Back in Mako's former Studio Apartment, the bed, table, chairs and other furniture was moved to put in place these papers which had inkblots on them. At first they appeared to only be random ink splatters on paper, until Meelo began to play around with the papers. He made Mako's face putting four papers together.

It took a long time, but at the end a picture was finally formed. On the right was a girl wearing a cropped tube top, with long black hair and a beautiful face. She smiled at Mako, resting the side of her face on his shoulder. Supporting a pole on her shoulder, the sun looked to be an umbrella enveloping both. On the left, was Mako with his arms crossed, smiling and looking at this unknown female with endearing eyes. Wearing what looked to be a trench coat, it looked to be made of fire, little flame wisps coming off the shoulders and sleeves. A halo was also painted behind his head, giving him an almost religious reverence.

On the sides were tree branches with floating leaves, and words In a language unfamiliar to everyone except Korra.

That Smile, A Sincere smile on Mako's face created by ink made Korra narrow her eyes out of guilt and sadness. Asami placed an arm around her shoulder, telling her it was ok.

"We'll find him. He shouldn't have ran away-"

"He didn't run away. He was called." Korra interjected.

"Called? By whom?" Tenzin chimed in.

"The words around this girl on the paper says, _Yong_ and _Hae_. They Mean _Dragon Sun_. I think a Dragon, or The Sun called him. I cant think right now, I need to step outside."

Korra pulled away from Asami as she ran out of Mako's studio apartments. She followed, leaving Meelo, Bolin and Tenzin to think about the black ink painting. Tenzin stroke his chin, thinking, Bolin looked around some more. And Meelo checked the fridge.

"Dragon and Sun...wait! could he have gone to. Only Firelord Zuko and my Father have been there. But there's nothing there...except...The Sunstone."

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 3 <em>


	3. Chapter 3: Fire made Flesh

**Disclaimer: **All Characters, Ideas, Settings, Elements and Mythology of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, are the sole property and creations of Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino. All Other Non- Avatar and Korra characters, ideas, setting, elements and Mythology are my own inventions.

**(!)** _"Just an Experimental 5 part Short Story. 1500 words or less. _Here's Part 3._"_

**Music Inspiration** – _**"Transient Fireworks"**_ By: _Supercell _(It is Really Good) Another source of inspiration came from watching Aang and Zuko being judged by Ran and Shaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fire Made Flesh <strong>

_177 AG – Year of The Rat_

**Saturday**

_12:00 [Midnight]_

**Sun Warrior's Ancient City, Northern Fire Nation**

The trip to The Ancient Sun Warrior's island home was a long one, especially when Mako and Mi-Hi had to use a Canoe boat and oars to get to the island without anything modern. Still, Mako couldn't keep his eyes from peeking at Mi-Hi's cleavage. Her tan skin was complimented well with her Long Black straight hair. The black brow skimming bangs that hung above her eyes and forehead, really gave her that genuine look of someone who came from a rich and ancient society, such as the Sun Warriors.

To pass the time Mako suggested to Mi-Hi to tell him more about This Darkness, and his calling him over. Mi-Hi was more than happy to accommodate his wishes.

"_The Darkness as I said before was something from another world that threatens this world. When I meant 'another world,' I meant not from this plane of existence. The World people believe is divided between only the Physical and Spiritual or Yin and Yang as you people know it, is wrong. There is a third nearly invisible part to this seemingly balanced wheel. _

_There is **Yong**, or **Dragon**. The realm of not only dragons, but The Gods and Dark Gods who created everything in existence. It was they who who put Purity and Evil in place before departing back to their Domain. In the beginning they helped man and other beings on other worlds, but only later in time did they see that their presence was not good if Life that they had created and cultivated was to move on grow up without their assistance._

_However, if in the case The Avatar can't bring peace and balance to the world, or if their cosmic time is coming to an end or darkness and corruption overtakes the Planet. That is where the Dragon comes in as the fail safe. If The Avatar is the human embodiment of light and peace, then The Dragon is the human embodiment of The Gods combined Powers. Power which can vanish the darkness. _

_But unlike the Avatar, The Dragon can manipulate more than Four elements. Is not responsible for keeping the peace between nation, man and spirits. His sacred duty is to repel and destroy any darkness which threatens what the Gods created, even if that threat comes from one of their own. There are over 100 elements in the universe Mako, but only four bendable by humans. The Darkness I saw in the sacred golden fire of my people, was coming from The Realm of the gods. A dark god called **Tez**, or as my people know him as **Enemy of All Sides**." _

Mako looked honored and nervous and more all at once.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sunstone Chamber, Union Ritual<strong>

No time to spend on rest or eating, Mi-Hi prepared Mako for his union with the Baby Dragon, Sol. Mako noticed that there were very little little sun warriors in attendance for this ceremony. Mi-HI and the main sun chief had Mako stand in the center of the chamber while they performed the dancing dragons dance.

Mako watched this ancient display of Firebending in quiet reverence and amazement. While sun warriors who were not dancing, banged on drums, formed fire rings and chanted instead. On the final step of creating an arch between them, The Golden Sunstone came up from the ground, sitting on it's pedestal. It was already glowing slightly. The Sun Chief, grabbed the Sunstone and knelt before Mako; offering it to him.

Mako, shaking off his nervousness grabbed the Sunstone and felt all his pain, worries and anger slowly leaving his inner self. The sun warriors who formed fire rings, encased their hands in fire and pressed their hands on the ground. The pillar which the Sunstone rose out of, crumbled and fell into a deeper pit which had opened up on the floor before Mako. Inside the Pit was Fiery Glowing, Golden Lava. Mako took a step back, holding on to the Sunstone tighter. The Sunstone's shell glowed brighter, and inside Mako could see the Silhouette of a slithering baby dragon. It was growing inpatient and moving around even faster.

"**Mako! Jump into the Lava!"** shouted MI-HI.

"_**What!? I'll Die!"**_ Mako cried out.

"**Not if you're Holding onto Sol. He Will Protect you! You have to Believe Me!" **

Even with Mako's fading anger and sadness, he knew even if he died doing this. At least Korra would be happy, and if she was happy; he might as well be also. Fracture lines began to appear all over The Sunstone. Mako said one last prayer and jumped inside of the Lava Pit. Embracing the inevitable.

Embracing the end, as he believed. Mako held on to the Sunstone like a mother to be would place her hands and arms around her pregnant belly. Mako's skin did not burn, did not melt. His mind saw the passing images of Fire and it's part in the creation of life. Early men and women gathered around fire during the cold and snowstorms. Fire was coddled just as The Sun was Honored, Fire kept the darkness at bay and burned away the cold and corruption. Fire was responsible for creating whole ecosystems, by destroying old ones.

Fire was energy and life, it was fire in the form of heat which kept the human body alive. Heat which accompanied every newborn child, human or animal into the world. Mako then saw a vision of himself facing Mountain sized White Dragon with Golden eyes and long fangs. Mako bowed first, then performed the dragon dance. The dance was performed on a pedestal which extended into the Heavens, Sol and Mako 'danced' and in synch with one another.

At the end of their dance, Sol settled before Mako and looked into his eyes. Mako could see thousands of Generations of Dragons who lived and died long before he was born without ever being needed, until now.

"_Will you accept me, Mako."_ Sol asked. His voice was calm and intimidating, frightening and reassuring. But most notably, he spoke with the thousand voices of the divine.

"That is a question better asked from me to you Sol, Will you Sol accept me, Mako"

Humbled by Mako's sincerity, Sol accepted. He blew a stream of fire into Mako's spiritual chest, and fused himself with Mako's soul. Sol transformed from his divine adult stage, into a small baby dragon, where he would grow and mature with Mako.

Mako fell on his knees, cried and thanked Sol for accepting him. Like coming out of a dream, Light enveloped Mako's mind and woke him up. Still inside of the Lava Pit, Mako opened his eyes and brought his hands up to his face. He was inside of Lava, but Sol was protecting him from Death. Fire can never burn a dragon. Mako swam up to the surface, jumped out of the pit with the sign that he successfully fused with Sol.

Wearing an open Trench coat made out of pure Fire, over a Black two piece suit which was as black as Obsidian. Both his trench coat and under suit were unique. The coat sent flickers of flame coming off the shoulders and sleeves, but also displayed the rising sun on the back of the coat. The Obsidian two piece suit was so black, on closer inspection it was actually made of the night sky which showed the stars and moon.

Secondary items and traits were, a white necklace fashioned into a Dragon. Mako's eyes displayed a powerful golden color as did his skin which appeared alive with light, but because Sol was still a baby, the coat of fire, black suit, white necklace, golden eyes and self disappeared. Mako inhaled and exhaled, trying to get used to this power which was now his.

MI-HI rushed over to him, and fell on her knees. She took a hold of his hands, and waited for him to respond. Mako titled his head upward, smiling at MI-HI. He had one tear roll down the side of his face.

"_Mako...you're crying?"_ she pointed out. Mako dried his eye and chuckled. MI-HI hugged him and he hugged her back.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 4 <em>


	4. Chapter 4 You're Here

**Disclaimer: **All Characters, Ideas, Settings, Elements and Mythology of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, are the sole property and creations of Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino. All Other Non- Avatar and Korra characters, ideas, setting, elements and Mythology are my own inventions.

**(!)** _"Just an Experimental 5 part Short Story. 1500 words or less. _Here's Part 4._"_

_**Music Inspiration**__ – __**"The Lost One's Weeping" **_By: _Kagamine Rin_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: You're Here<br>**

_177 AG – Year of The Rat_

**Monday**

_6:00 [Morning]_

**Sapphire Ocean, The Skies**

Flying and stopping to search and look in a span of two days since discovering a clue by Tenzin. Korra, Asami, Tenzin, Jinora and Bolin traveled from Air Temple Island all the way to an unknown location Tenzin knew about from what his Mother told him about. He said it was located north of the Fire Nation. The level of nervousness Korra felt inside of her was above normal, she shouldn't be feeling this much nervousness and hesitation to meet up with Mako after not seeing him for nearly two years. He was just a friend, a close friend now. Sure they went out, they kissed and played together in Pro-Bending.

So why was she feeling like this, like butterflies coming right back and making her heart flutter. Her olive skin cheeks turning red and made her palms turn sweaty. No! They were through. Mako threw in the towel when he said he couldn't take her new depressive attitude. But Asami, yes Asami was there. She was with her, she was Asami's and Asami was hers. But Mako did change since their breakup and in the three years she knew him. He grew up and proved himself time and time again. There was no time to think about this right now. It wasn't helping.

Korra's arm which was wrapped around Asami's shoulder, tightened. Pulling Asami closer to her. Asami moaned and smiled. Korra smiled and looked over at the rising sun. Korra had never been this far from Republic City or The United Republic of Nations. The sun was beautiful, especially against a clear sky. High above in the Sky, Korra saw the fading of the stars as day took over. But something out of the ordinary caught her eye, one star didn't fade away like the others, it appeared to be snatched out of the lightening sky.

"**There! I Can See It!"** Declared Tenzin. His excitement woke Bolin and Pabu from their sleep. Jinora who was riding on the head of her father's sky bison told everyone to brace themselves. Korra jumped on the head of the sky bison and mimicked the action on it's reigns as Jinora did on Tenzin's bison.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sun Warriors Ancient City<strong>

_7:30 [Morning]_

Taking the Sky Bisons down to land at the southern tip of this nearly forgotten island, The descending party of Airbenders, The Avatar, Earth/ Lavabender and Fire ferret were welcomed not as visitors but as Trespassers. Sun warriors formed rings of fire the burned and formed a wall of impregnable fire.

Korra jumped off The Sky Bison's head, and formed a funnel of Air. Spinning around with her arms apart, she spun fast enough to create an opening in the wall of Fire. Bolin jumped off and raised an Earth Pillar to stand on. Standing on the pillar, he Lavabended and created a stream of lava. But surprises were waiting for them all. The wall of fire was changed and channeled through the ground to create lava. Lava which the sun warriors controlled with perfection, while Bolin struggled to push against the other stream of lava; other sun warriors fired fire shots at Korra.

These fire shots were not merely balls of fire, but explosive when the Sun warriors wanted them to detonate. The whole area outside the island was filled with balls of fire that exploded all around.

"**Sun Warriors Please! This is The Avatar! We did not Come Here to Fight!"** Tenzin shouted on his descent. He kept himself in the air using a Tornado like wind funnel, with him inside the top opening.

Korra was ready to enter the Avatar State, but was relieved when The Sun Warriors halted their Attack.

"_Korra With Me!"_ Tenzin ordered.

Korra and Tenzin approached the Sun Chief with confidence and fear aside. Asami, Bolin, Jinora and Pabu remained at the tip of the island with the sky bisons. Waiting and praying everything would go OK and not fall apart.

"I am Sun Chief Corona, and you say this young woman is the Avatar? Prove it!" demanded the Sun Chief.

That was easy enough for Korra whose eyes glowed white. She ascended up into the sky. an orb of rotating air encasing her. Sharp rocks shot out of the ground that revolved around her, then water from the nearby sea came towards her and revolved around her, lastly was fire which she encased her arms in. All four elements in attendance with The Avatar.

The Sun Chief was impressed and saw this was truly the avatar. "Please forgive us Avatar, we do not get any visitors except for the The Fire Lord. Thank the gods he is still hanging on."

Korra descended back down to the ground. Her glowing eyes disappearing, and her normal state of mind returning to her.

"There's nothing to forgive Sun Chief Corona. You were protecting your home. I actually came here looking for someone."

"_Oh?" _The sun chief replied, his brows furrowing.

"His Name is Mako, he has yellow eyes and black hair. He wears a Red Scarf around his neck."

"...Yes, we have seen him." answered the sun chief.

"_**Really!**_...uuhh I mean, _Really."_ Korra Answered.

"Yes. But before I say anything else, let me ask you. What is he to you, who is he to you." The Sun chief asked, he looked at her with scrutinizing eyes.

"I...i was, I was his girlfriend in the past. But he still remains a very close of friend of mine. That' s who he is. As for what he is, he's a pillar that supports me along with my other friends, mentor Tenzin, and girlfriend Asami."

The Sun Chief looked neither surprised, angry or happy. He was pleased with her answer.

"Your friend is here on this island and has undergone a transformation which is needed to repel the coming of the darkness and cold."

"What coming Darkness and Cold? If it's another threat to the balance of the world Then Korra-" Tenzin started, before being cut off by The Sun Chief.

"_It's not a threat to the balance of the world Airbender Tenzin. It's a threat to everything. Life, Spirit and Divine alike. Not even the Avatar holds enough power to stop it. Mako, who has fused with the last Baby Dragon is The Only Hope for this world and all others. Have you not been paying attention to the night sky you two? The stars are being devoured by the darkness one by one. This is not a one world issue, the cosmic home of worlds is soon going to be under siege by malevolence."_

"But How...and Why Mako?" Korra asked, still finding it hard to believe everything she was hearing.

"He is The Son of Heaven. Sol is and has the combined powers of The Gods. Sol is the baby dragon which shares the soul, mind and body of Mako. Only the divine can destroy the darkness. Especially darkness which was once divine itself. Now, I will summon Mako when he is done with his training and mediation with MI-HI."

"_Who's MI-HI?"_ Korra asked.

"_Mako's Girlfriend."_ Korra's hand twitched when that word came out The Sun's chief mouth. She bowed her head, smiling weakly and returning back to Asami who was there for her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Xibalba, Below The Ancient City<strong>

Under the island in a dark cave, Mi-HI sat with her legs crossed and watched Mako who wore nothing but black pants performing all forms of martial arts. He spun around, shooting balls of light that turned into stars, connected by light that illuminated the darkness. These strings of lights and miniature stars hung and attached themselves all around the ceiling of the cave.

Stalagmites and Stalactites were wrapped with strings of lights and glowing stars. Jumping and performing multiple spin kicks, butterfly kicks and crescent kicks caused light to shoot out instead of fire. MI-HI clapped her hands and giggled as Mako nearly tripped when landing. Mako, blushed and approached Mi-HI with a cluster of stars that he created in his left open hand.

MI-HI blushed as he stopped and knelt on one knee before her. He placed this cluster of mini stars and gas on the crown of her head, and rearranged them so it looked more like a crown. MI-HI blushed and looked down at her hands, Mako scratched the back of his head and took her hands and went in for a kiss. MI-HI leaned closer, closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Mako's.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in The Last Chapter and in The New Year. Thank you everyone who favorited and followed this small story. <em>


	5. Chapter 5: Hands in The Sky

**Disclaimer: **All Characters, Ideas, Settings, Elements and Mythology of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra, are the sole property and creations of Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante Dimartino. All Other Non- Avatar and Korra characters, ideas, setting, elements and Mythology are my own inventions.

**(!)** _"Just an Experimental 5 part Short Story. In 1500 words or less. _Here's Part 5._ Happy New Years Everyone!"_

**Music Inspiration **– _**"Dracarys and Mhysa"**_ From: _The Game of Thrones Soundtrack_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Hands in The Sky<strong>

_177 AG – Year of The Rat_

**Monday**

_12:00 [Noon]_

**Xibalba, Below The Ancient City **_(Mako's Soul)_

Sitting down on a four foot earth pedestal that he raised with his new inherited powers. Mako sat in a Lotus Position, training and speaking with a Baby Sol. He was in the depths of his own Soul, which was technically both his and Sol's.

Wrapped around his body like a snake while he punched, kicked and performed more than impossible athletic moves for the average human. Sol rested his small head on Mako's left shoulder, his small wings spread out from time to time; giving Mako the image of having wings. For being just a baby, Sol was almost as tall as Mako. And while Sol was wrapped around Mako's body/ soul, Mako's attacks were amplified one thousand times. His fire attacks spanned an area as wide as entire oceans. His ability to manipulate the earth, made it possible to raise entire mountains. Water, he discovered he could generate from nothing and raise and manipulate a body of water as large as an Ocean.

Air based attacks could wither away entire swaths of mountains in less than a minute. Such powers could even allow Mako to generate Hurricanes and Hypercanes. Even non elemental attacks like simple punches, kicks and spinning elbow thrust sent powerful shock-waves.

Then their were other elements like Lightning, Wood, Metal, Ice, Light, Gravity, Energy, and countless more Elements that he trained in and explored. The four basic elements and several more, Mako could manipulate in a more advance form and execute without entirely needing to punch or kick. By thinking and controlling his breath, Energy and Mind, Mako placed his hands on the ground and raised four Golems made fully out of Metal, Earth, Crystal and Lightning.

Then, combining and attaching the Golems elemental cores like puzzle pieces. Mako created a Battle Avatar made out of these four elements. It was a 1000 foot eight armed, Quadra-headed marvel of Elemental Harmony. With a body of hardened earth, impenetrable Metal armor, energy absorbing Crystal shield and a sword of lighting, Mako took a moment to stand back and view his creation. normally this was never possible. Not even for The Avatar.

"_Mako,"_ Sol spoke to his Master. "Concentrate while carrying this. Sol, whose voice at first meeting sounded like a thousand voices, was now one and sounded more child like with a slight echo.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"It's The _Yeouiju_. It is said that whoever could hold it, apart from the dragon who normally wields it, will be granted Abilities of Omnipotence and Creation at Will. When we first fused, your soul held it for a moment. It was displayed as your Universal Obsidian Suit and Sunrise Trench coat of Fire. If you try holding it again, you will go into that mode and be unbeatable."

Mako reached around his chest to grab the handball sized Pearl from Sol's four claws, "But be warned, it is extremely heavy Mako." Sol warned him.

Mako still went for it, and much to his surprise. He fell on his knees and did everything in his power to keep the pearl or the bottom of his hand from touching the ground. The Dragon Pearl was unbearably Heavy, like holding a 300 pound weight. Mako held it with two hands now, this time pushing himself to stand on his own two feet.

"**This is Nothing! I Can Do It!... I Can Do It!"** Mako's strength of will and determination was admirable in the eyes of Sol.

In the physical world, Mako donned his Obsidian Suit and Rising Sun Trench coat once more for less than thirty seconds. Then it vanished. In his own Soul, Sol took his pearl back and applauded Mako's ability to wield the pearl for that long. Mako heaved heavily, despite not needing to breathe. Human habits.

"_In time Master, when you are strong enough, you will be able to wield the Yeouiju. Until then, my own power should be enough to drive Back **Tez's **tricks, shadows and Power."_

Sol uncoiled around Mako's body, flew around above Mako's head for a little bit and settled down on a pearl pillar that was raised from the ground by him. He coiled his body around around and rested.

"Goodnight Sol, and thank your for helping me today."

"_There is no better exercise for the heart than reaching down and lifting people up Mako.*"_

Mako concentrated and opened his eyes. Back in the real world, He stared at MI-HI who was sitting in front of him, watching him.

"MI-HI...how long was I out for?" mako asked, his cheeks going red.

"Almost two hours Mako. Mako, The Sun Chief said there were people here to see you. He said the Avatar was here, asking for you. Do you know them? Do you know the avatar."

Mako unfolded his legs, stretched and offered his hand to MI-HI. MI-HI took his hand and raised herself up to her feet. Mako was upfront with MI-HI and told her everything about who he was, where he was and his relationship with Avatar Korra and Asami. He held nothing back from her, such honesty and transparency was appreciated by MI-HI.

"_Shall we go MI-HI?"_

"Yeah. Let's Go Mako."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sun Warriors Ancient City<strong>

waiting on the sky bisons for Mako to appear. Bolin and Pabu slept, Tenzin meditated with Jinora and Asami and Korra spoke to one another on the privacy of their own sky bison.

"What do you think he looks like Asami? Do you think he's stayed the same." Korra asked her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure. I can't imagine he's changed that much, why are you so interested in him all of sudden Korra." Asami replied, staring at Korra and looking a little hurt.

"It's not like that Asami. I just miss him. if Bolin had left and disappeared I would want to know where he was and know if he was OK. Wouldn't you? He's still our friend."

"_I understand that Korra. Worrying about his well being is different than wondering how he might have changed, how his looks have transformed. I only hope he's happy with his new girlfriend, I know that he like anyone else in this world deserves happiness. That's all I want for him, and so should you Korra. That's all anyone can ask and wish for."_

Korra couldn't believe her ears or Asami for that matter. "If you were in Mako's place Asami, I wouldn't just wish for you to be happy. I would visit you and see for my self that you are and remain happy. You don't have to be so cold."

"Korra I didn't mean it like that-"

"**LOOK!" **Shouted out a Sun warrior watching over the group. He pointed up at the sky, shouting to his people that the darkness was coming.

Tenzin, Jinora were startled by the screaming and shouting. Jinora shivered and held on to her father, he held her in his arms and took a look up at the sky with complete disbelief. Pabu awoke Bolin by stroking his tail under Bolin's nose. Bolin awoke with a loud sneeze, then he too saw the darkness coming for all of them.

Korra and Asami were in as much disbelief and worry as everyone else. "Raava, was it this. What is this horrible feeling of Evil. It's so Cold. Goodness not even the underworld can be this cold."

"I don't know Korra. This is not a spirit, it is A God. A being who was among many when the universe was created. who it is I am unsure of. Do not try to approach the darkness Korra."

"I can't just stand here and let those things get everyone."

"**Lord Mako's Here!"** shouted relieved Sun warriors. Korra ran past Tenzin, the bisons and gathering sun warriors to see Mako wearing white pants with red flame designs, a white high collar short sleeve shirt also with red flames on them. Lastly. He wore a black long sleeve shirt under his short sleeve shirt. Wearing white fingerless gloves.

Mako walked and stopped in the center of a group of Sun Warriors. He took a look up at the sky and saw them. Millions, Billions of shadow arms with hands were snaking all around the sky, turning day to night very slowly. Despite Korra only being a few inches away from him, Mako did not make eye contact with her yet.

"_Everyone...Stand Back." _Mako warned.

Everyone did as they were told, except for MI-HI who kept her arm wrapped around Mako's arm. Mako closed his eyes as everyone watched Mako's right arm being encased in a large glowing ethereal dragon arm. The scales on the arm and claws were gold and white, the four claws almost as long as swords.

Mako raised his right arm, and stretched the ethereal dragon arm into the darkening skies. Like a reverse shooting star, Mako's Dragon arm looked like the right fiery tail of a comet. A comet which vanished the darkness and the billions of snaking shadow arms and hands in the skies. The sun's light was free to shine down on the earth once more, for now.

Mako called back his Dragon Arm and opened his eyes. He turned to MI-HI and told her something. Then he approached Korra, embracing her after a long time. For a moment, Korra remembered what she loved about Mako. But such feelings were pushed aside when he addressed her formally.

"_It's so good to see you again Avatar Korra." _Mako smiled warmly at her before going over to welcome everyone else who came with Korra. Korra stood still, trying to understand just what happened to Mako. Where was the Old Mako, where was her friend. Where was her former boyfriend.

**- THE END **

* * *

><p><strong>(!)<strong> _"This Chapter passed 1500 words, but it's ok since I finished it. Once Again everyone, Happy New Years and Thank you for sparing some of your time to read this." _


End file.
